No todo es color de rosa
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de muertes, unas tal vez más dolorosas, y otras que aparte de dolorosas te marcan para toda la vida, aquellas que por más que pase el tiempo, siempre se quedarán en tu corazón y nunca logran salir de ahí. Este One-shot participa en el reto "Y no vivieron felices para siempre" de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina :)


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Kishimoto TTvTT/**

**Advertencia: Mundo AU**

**Este fic participa en el reto de enero "Y no vivieron felices para siempre"**

**Del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**

**Por Iseki Higuatari**

**No todo es color de rosa**

_Existen muchos tipos de muertes, unas tal vez más dolorosas, y otras que aparte de dolorosas te marcan para toda la vida, aquellas que por más que pase el tiempo, siempre se quedarán en tu corazón y nunca logran salir de ahí..._

Lágrimas desesperadas salían de aquellos ojos color perla, estaba en completo estado de shock, no podía mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella...

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, había recordado haber tenido todos los cuidados necesarios durante el embarazo... No sabía cual había sido el problema, ni porque aquello estaba pasando, de lo que estaba segura era de que algo estaba realmente mal.

Hinata tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y esperaba a su primer hijo, y como era costumbre, todos los sentidos estaban a flor de piel, había tenido ganas de ir al baño aquella soleada mañana de sábado.

Pensó que había roto la fuente, ya que se sentía mojada; sin embargo, cuando se levantó y miró el colchón una gran agonía la embargó.

A como pudo corrió rápidamente al baño, y ahí confirmó sus peores sospechas, estaba por perder a su bebé.

De ella salía sangre, mucha sangre... y tenía un dolor punzante en su espalda.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó su esposo somñoliento al escuchar a la mujer llorando con fuerza.

-¡No! -gritó con fuerza fuera de sí. -Tienes que llevarme al hospital, nuestro hijo se muere...

Hinata lloraba desesperada, mientras corrían al hospital sin que él aún comprendiera mucho lo que estaba pasando.

Ella les explicó rápidamente a Tsunade y a Sakura lo que había sucedido y cuales eran sus síntomas en ese momento.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con preocupación, aquello podía ser peligroso tanto para ella como para el bebé que estaba por nacer.

-Ven, Hinata, debemos hacerte una ecografía para ver cual es exactamente el problema -la urgió Sakura. -Naruto, ve a llenar el papeleo para poder internar a Hinata ahora.

-Pero... -protestó el rubio, mirando a su esposa con angustia. -Prométeme que estarán bien, Sakura, por favor...

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, Naruto -contestó la pelirosada caminando hacia el consultorio donde revisarían a su amiga. -Por favor, ve a llenar los papeles rápido.

El futuro Hokage corrió rápidamente a llenar los papeles para que pudieran internar a su esposa.

Llenó varios formularios, y finalmente fue al consultorio a donde había llevado a Hinata.

-Sakura, ¿cómo están ellos? -en su cara se podía denotar la impotencia y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo al no poder hacer nada. -Dime por favor que están bien, Sakura, ellos tienen que estar bien...

-Hinata ha perdido mucha sangre, tenemos que hacerle una transfución, tuvo una ruptura importante en la placenta, lo que quiere decir que el niño puede llegar a tener complicaciones -respondió Sakura cuidando cada palabra. -Seré completamente sincera en este momento, tienes que escucharme.

-¿Podrías apresurarte, Sakura, por favor? -dijo el ojiazul intentando ser paciente. -En verdad me preocupa...

-Estamos en una situación crítica -trató de explicar la joven. -Tenemos que sacar al niño antes de que la situación empeore. No podemos dejar que Hinata pierda más sangre, o podría llegar a quedar en shock; en este momento su vida corre ta del niño.

Naruto estaba totalmente conmocionado, su esposa y su hijo, ambos en peligro sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Ambos podían morir en cualquier momento.

-Por favor, has todo lo posible por salvarlos -varias lágrimas desesperadas salían de los ojos del hombre. -¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-Tsunade-sama la está preparando para la operación -replicó ella poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico. -Una vez todo esté listo, ella te dejará pasar. No te preocupes, haremos lo posible para que los dos estén bien, pero necesito que te pongas esto -le entregó una bata y un cubre-bocas. -Es por protocolo del hospital.

Obedeció a su amiga, mientras esta desaparecía tras la puerta de un quirófano para revisar que todo estuviera listo. Una vez listo, Naruto caminó de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, la angustia lo tenía descontrolado, no quería perder a su familia. Varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder pararlas.

Hinata era una buena chica, siempre había estado ahí para él cuando la necesitaba, junto a ella había vivido muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Junto a ella había conocido lo que era realmente el amor, y también junto a ella había pasado el día más feliz de su vida, el día de su boda.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, sobre ella, sobre él y sobre su vida juntos. Todos aquellos momentos especiales que habían pasado juntos podían desaparecer.

-Hinata... -su corazón sentía una estaca clavándose en él. Tantos años ciego, sin mirarla, ignorándola, pensando en un amor superficial por el simple hecho de querer ser notado. Tanto tiempo perdido entre los dos, tantos hermosos momentos desperdiciados, en ese momento estaba sufriendo tantos años de estupidez.

-Estamos listos -dijo la pelirosada saliendo del quirófano de nuevo, indicándole a su amigo que entrara. -Tuvimos que dormirla, ella estaba muy angustiada y no paraba de llorar.

La operación no duró mucho, en tan sólo unos quince minutos había sacado al niño, un hermoso niño rubio. Sin embargo, no se escuchó ningún llanto, y su piel estaba morada.

-Esto no es bueno -murmuró Tsunade, mientras lo limpiaban y trataban de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. -No está respirando bien, y ese color morado tampoco es normal... tendremos que ayudarlo con un respirador artificial.

-Hinata también tuvo problemas, tenía un pequeño cuágulo en su útero por la hemorragía que tuvo, pero estará bien con los medicamentos.

-¡Naruto! -lo llamó Tsunade, mientras Sakura salía con el niño de la habitación para ponerlo en una incubadora especial. -Hinata estará bien, con los medicamentos que le daremos hoy, ya mañana estará bien. Sin embargo...

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo? -preguntó el rubio con preocupación. -¿Por qué no me han dejado ver a mi niño?

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Naruto -susurró la sanin mirándolo con un poco de lástima. -Él tiene los pulmones débiles, no puede respirar por sí solo, al menos no por ahora. No te mentiré, está en estado muy crítico, pero necesito que seas fuerte por ella, y sobre todo, por el niño...

El hombre lloraba amargamente, su pequeño, aquel niño al que con tantas ansias había estado esperando, estaba muriendo lentamente.

-Hinata-chan -dijo tomando la mano de su esposa. -No puedo con esto solo, necesito que estés a mi lado en estos momentos. Mi corazón sangra por el dolor, tengo miedo de perder a nuestro hijo.

Hinata no despertó hasta hora y media después, estaba muy alterada, y lo único que hacía era preguntar por su bebé...

-Tranquilízate, cariño -murmuró Naruto acariciando su mano. -Él se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Cuándo me dejarán verlo? -preguntó con un mal presentimiento plantado en su corazón. -¿Algo anda mal?

Su esposo no pudo contestar a su pregunta, tan sólo la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Hinata! Ya despertaste -le dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación.

-Sakura, ¿dónde está mi bebé? -interrogó la mujer de ojiperla. -¿por qué no me han dejado verlo?

-Pronto iremos a verlo -le aseguró su amiga. -Pero... debes estar preparada para lo que vas a ver...

La pelirosada le contó lo que había pasado mientras estuvo dormida.

-Me gustaría verlo -insistió.

-Te prometo que mañana en la mañana te llevaremos a verlo -le aseguró Sakura. -Por ahora tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

-Por favor -rogó la mujer desesperada entre lágrimas. -Solo será un momento, por favor, Sakura.

La ojiverde miró con preocupación a Naruto, ver a su hijo en este momento no le haría nada bien. Sin embargo, sabía que Hinata no iba a dejar de insistir.

La llevaron a ver a su hijo, el cual descansaba en una incubadora, con tuvos que salían de todas partes de su pequeño cuerpecito. Hinata al ver todas las máquinas atadas a su niño no pudo evitar llorar amargamente.

No fue fácil tranquilizar a la joven madre, tuvieron que suministrarle calmates para los nervios, y dejarla dormir hasta el día siguiente para su recuperación.

-Hinata -la llamó su esposo al verla despertar. -¿Te encuentras mejor? Los doctores tuvieron que dormirte.

-Eso creo... verlo ahí tan indefenso, lleno de tubos y aparatos... es muy doloroso, Naruto-kun -respondió intentando ser fuerte. -Pero por él tengo que levantarme y ser fuerte. ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?

-Ha sido difícil -replicó abrazándola levente. -Pero él es fuerte, sé que nuestro hijo lo logrará.

Como era de costumbre, aquel día sus amigos más cercanos llegaron de visita queriendo conocer al bebé...

-Kurenai-sensei... -murmuró la joven de cabello azulado al verla acercarse a la habitación donde tenían a su hijo. -¿Le gustaría verlo?

La mujer únicamente asintió, y se acercó a la pequeña incubadora en la que se encontraba el pequeño rubio. El niño era muy pequeño, y tenía unos cuantos mechones de color rubio, todos bastante desordenados como el cabello de su padre. Incluso conectado a aquellas máquinas era un niño hermoso.

Para Kurenai Hinata era más que una alumna, durante varios años ella había sido como su hija.

Kurenai la abrazó con fuerza, y varias lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Hinata -intentó tranquilizarla, mientras Hinata sollosaba fuertemente. - Es un niño precioso, te aseguro que él estará bien, será un luchador como su padre y su madre.

Hinata nada más asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La visita de su maestra realmente la había animado un poco.

El resto del día lo pasó junto a su esposo en la habitación de su hijo, pero en todo el día no habían tenido ningún indicio de que el pequeño rubio fuera a mejorar, más bien si se podía, el bebé se veía cada vez más débil, y sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles.

-Chicos -dijo Sakura sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos. -Seré sincera con ustedes, su estado es crítico... y no creo que mejore su condición. Lo intentamos todo, pero nada parece tener efecto en él.

Hinata puso su mano sobre su pecho. Muchas veces había escuchado gritos de dolor, de agonía, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era una agonía interminable, un dolor que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Su corazón sangraba por dentro sin poder detenerlo; su corazón se había roto completamente en muchos pedazos como si fuera un cristal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura? -preguntó Naruto sin comprender mucho.

-No pudimos hacer nada, Naruto -explicó Sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo. -El niño tuvo complicaciones al nacer, tenía una fuerte infección por la hemorragía que había tenido Hinata, y la ruptura de la placenta hizo que sus pulmones fallaran sin remedio.

La joven madre lloraba en silencio, mientras su esposo por el contrario comenzó a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-¡Naruto! -lo regañó la pelirosada intentando calmarlo atrapándolo de los brazos. -Eso no arreglará nada de lo que está pasando. Mejor ve a su lado, despídete de él. Haz sido un gran padre, y estoy segura que en un futuro tendrán una familia hermosa, pero ahora...

La ojiverde derramaba lágrimas aún sin soltarlo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -gritó el rubio con mucho dolor, cayendo de rodillas al piso también con lágrimas llenando sus mejillas.

La ojiperla se acercó lentamente a su esposo, aún con su mano sobre el pecho por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Se agachó y se aferró fuertemente a él llorando con fuerza.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron llorando ambos como un par de niños; sin embargo, el dolor lo enfrentarían junto, tal como habían enfrentado todos los males que se habían presentado antes, siempre juntos.

Ambos se acercaron a la incubadora, donde lloraron y tomaron sus manos suavemente. El niño se movió un poco, y lentamente agarró la manos de sus padres sin fuerza ni gracias, para así dar un último suspiro. De esta manera, le dieron un adiós antes de que las máquinas empezaran a avisar que el niño finalmente había fallecido.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, intentando dar consuelo al otro, pero aquellas lágrimas llenas de dolor no paraban de caer.

Aquella tarde de invierno, velaron el cuerpo de su hijo en casa. Sus amigos llegaban e intentaban consolarlos sin ningún resultado, los dos estaban totalmente destruídos, y lo peor estaba todavía por llegar, aún tenían que darle el último adiós a su hijo al día siguiente en el cementerio.

**(…)**

Las personas se acomodaban para darle su último adiós a Menma Uzumaki, así habían acordado ponerle cuando poco antes de morir.

Las personas pasaban y dejaban flores en el pequeño ataúd, mientras los jóvenes padres lloraban desconsoladamente.

Para Naruto que había perdido a sus padres, que nunca había tenido una familia, perder a su hijo era más que difícil, era como perder la vida junto con él para nunca más regresar.

Ambos padres se acercaron y abrieron la tapa del ataúd por última vez para darle un beso a su hijo, y finalmente se alejaron un poco para no ver como lo volvían a cerrar.

Naruto volvió a caer de rodillas, golpeaba fuertemente el piso pidiendo que le devolvieran a su hijo, Hinata no pudo evitar acercarse y de nuevo abrazarlo tal como lo había hecho en el hospital llorando tan desconsoladamente como él lo hacia. Sin embargo, ella había logrado calmar un poco a su esposo.

Finalmente la última porción de tierra cayó sobre el ataúd tapándolo por completo. Sus amigos se fueron y sólo quedaron ellos dos, llenos de dolor en aquel lugar.

Si bien era cierto, Sakura tenía razón, tal vez podrían tener más hijos, pero la muerte de su primer hijo siempre estaría ahí, como si fuera una gran cicatriz que nunca podrían curar. Como una herida que jamás sanaría, el dolor tal vez desaparecería; sin embargo, sus recuerdos siempre quedarían marcados por la muerte de aquel pequeño que un día había llegado a iluminar su vida, y al otro se iba tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

**(…)**

Era la primera vez que visitaban aquella vieja tumba todos juntos como familia, por lo general, Naruto y Hinata iban juntos, pero nunca antes habían llevado a sus dos hijos.

Después de tantos años, aquel lugar aún les probocaba un enorme dolor. Ahí, hacia ya nueve años se habían despedido para siempre de su primer hijo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Bolt con un dejo de confusión. -¿De quién es esta tumba?

-Ahí está tu hermano mayor -contestó su madre abrazándolo con fuerza mientras derramaba una que otra lágrima. -Él no sobrevivió, nació con muchos problemas, y al final no soportó tanto.

Naruto miraba aquella pequeña lápida, la cual estaba llena de girasoles. La tristeza y el dolor estaban marcados en sus facciones y una extraña seriedad poco común en él.

-Papi -dijo Himawari débilmente llamando la atención de su padre. -¿Ahora él nos está viendo desde allá arriba? -señaló el cielo con un dedo.

-Él nos está mirando a todos desde allá -le contestó sonriendo con ternura. -Su muerte ha sido muy dolorosa y no es algo que algún día tu madre y yo vamos a poder olvidar, pero estoy seguro que en algún lugar él esta cuidando de nosotros.

Ahora Bolt entendía porque algunos días, su madre regresaba triste hasta un poco llorosa a casa. La muerte de su hermano la había marcado, y aquella cicatriz que tenía en el corazón nunca desaparecería.

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo sé, un poco angustiante y todo, pero es para efectos del reto XD**

**Poniendo sonrisas ahora me siento toda bizarra XDDDD**

**¿Merezco algún review? Reviews por favor n_n**

**Nos estamos leyendo n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
